This application relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly, to outdoor lighting fixtures designed for ease of servicing.
Outdoor lighting fixtures are often mounted on high poles. This creates a problem when it becomes time to service the fixture, such as replacing a lamp or ballast. The maintenance person servicing the fixture must climb a ladder or other lift mechanism and normally use a tool and two hands to complete the task, lessening his ability to stabilize himself during the operation.